


Don't Forget to Love Me

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The absence of time is an imagined state of mind, a falsehood that encourages belief in forever. but forever isn't as long as it used to be.<br/>Episode 513</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue only  
> Originally posted on my LJ in 2008  
> The weird format actually came to me in a dream.

 

                                                                                      **~ heavy baggage...heavy heart ~**

_"I guess that's everything."_

“Guess so.”

_“I never realized I had so much shit here.”_

“ _I_ did.”

_“Yeah, you probably did. You always....”_

                                                                                **~ silence in the room...louder than a cry ~**

_“Brian, I can't **—** ”_

“Yes, you can! You have to. You have to go to New York and at least _try_! Fuck! Even _I_ know that, and I’m not you!”

                                                                                      **~ liar, liar...pants on fire ~**

_“That’s exactly right. You’re _not_ me! So why do you think you know what's best for me, what I should do?”_

“I’m _not_ you but I _know_ you! You have to give it a shot. You deserve it. You have to experience something other than the Pitts, for fuck sake!” _(Something other than me)._

                                                                      **~ come back...bright lights, big city...never return ~**

“Here!”

_“You kept them?”_  


                                                                               **~ black hole...black box...black heart ~**

“Yeah, well, the price of gold is going up.”

_“Mmm. right.”_

                                                                        **~throw a heart...catch a dream...seize a future ~**

_“I can’t take these.”_

“I’m not asking you to.”

_“Then what?”_

“I’m giving you yours, Sunshine, not mine.”

_“Oh.”_

                                                                   **~ golden roulette...round and round...place the bets ~**

_“Kind of like two halves make a whole?”_

“Don’t get all lezzy on me.”

_“Never! I promise.”_

                                                                                 **~ promise me, oh promise me ~**  

“Let me check if the cab is—”

_“But it’s too early!”_

                                                             **~ faster and faster...slipping away...promise of a memory ~**

“He’s here, Justin.”

_“Already?”_

                                                                      **~ raindrops on the window...cry my tears for me ~**

"He's right on time."

_“Brian, I...”_

                                                                    **~ decisions, choices...stay or go...to be or not to be... ~**

“Stop, okay? Just stop. Go be the best fucking artist and the best fucking success you can be! Let’s not drag this out like a ‘Gay As Blazes’ fucking soap opera!”

_“Well, I hope New York is ready for me, because I don’t know if I’m ready for New York.”_

_(You are, Justin. You’re so ready to live your own life. Without me)._  “You need help with the bags?”

_“Nah, I can manage.”_

                                                         **~ almost gone...the doorway into tomorrow...one way? round trip? ~**

_“Brian? One last thing...”_

“What?”

_“Don’t forget to love me.”_

                                                         **~ gone...clock ticking...heart beating...tears falling...It's only time ~**

 

   
**_FINI_**


End file.
